Isabella Star Thorn of Stormhold
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is from another world. She is the daughter of Triston and Yvaine Thorn of Stronghold. When her brother turns up how will she explain everything to the Cullen's? And what does her brother want?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Bella is from another world. She is the daughter of Triston and Yvaine Thorn of Stronghold. When her brother turns up how will she explain everything to the Cullen's? And what does her brother want?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

**Bella's POV**

Every time I am with Edward and the family, my daughter and everyone I have to stop myself from shining. That's what you get for being half/star. Yes you heard me. I am half/star. Stars are alive as anyone else. They whisper in my ear what is going on in my home Kingdom or where I ask.

I am sitting outside eyes closed in was night a perfect night. I feel Edward sit down beside me.

"Enjoying the night love?" he asks

"Yes I am", I say

"_Your brother will be here soon. Tell them"_, the stars whisperer

I gasp as I open my golden eyes.

"Love what is the matter?" Edward asks worried

"Gather the family. I have something to show you. A secret that I have kept", I say looking at the stars as they whisper reassures in my ear

"What would that be?" Edward asks

I sigh and drop my shielded mind. I show him memories on me, my family. Edward freezes besides me.

"Are you alright Edward?" I ask worried he hadn't moved for 5 minutes

"That can't be possible", Edward whisperers

"Believe. Watch me shine for you", I say softly thinking of him and my daughter

I begin to glow brightly the wind plays around me enjoying in the fact a star is close to them. I stop after a minute and turn to face him.

"Do you believe me now?" I ask

"How is this possible?" Edward asks me

"I will tell your whole family. But first do you still love me?" I ask

"Yes. I don't care that you are half star. You're still my Bella. Why haven't you told me before?" Edward asks me touching my still glowing face

"It is something stars that fall keep secret. My mother nearly had her heart cut out for being a star brings youth for anyone and everlasting life. A witch was after me I fled. Now my brother has found me I don't know how he did. But something must be wrong", I reply

"How can someone cut out a person's heart?" Edward asks angrily

"They will do anything for youth and everlasting life", I say

That's when I spot the glowing ball that soars into the back yard. A man with brown hair and silver eyes stands up. Edward had put me behind him and the rest of the Cullen's had come out ready to protect everyone.

"_Don't worry they won't hurt each other"_, the stars whisper

"Hello dear Sister", he says bowing

"Sister?!" all the Cullen's but Edward shouts

I sigh this was going to be a long tale…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Sister?!" all the Cullen's but Edward shouts

I sigh this was going to be a long tale.

"Kynaston", I say

"What no love for your older brother?" Kynaston asks

"Move everyone. And go get the pack. I have things to tell you that only partly Edward knows. Edward stay others go and do what I ask and get Renesmee", I say still looking at my brother who was looking around

"But I didn't see him coming", Alice says confused

"Anyway when did she have a brother outside the family?" Emmett asks

"Is that a sword?" Jasper asks

"Edward help?" I ask him

"Everyone she will answer your questions in 1 hour", Edward says, "Do you want me to get Renesmee and calm the family?"

"Yes I need time alone with my brother. I will be back in 1 hour", I say going over to my brother who spins me around

"You look amazing. Not in your normal dresses but still", Kynaston says as I lead him into the woods

"I know but here I am not a Princess of Stronghold", I say, "You got here by Babylon candle didn't you?"

"Fasted way to T….", Kynaston says

"Travel is by candle light", I finish him smiling at my brother, "How did you get a Babylon Candle?"

"Stronghold has gotten more now. I have another two with me", Kynaston says, "Look"

He pulls out a black thick stick.

"They are longer", I comment

"Yeh. The Light Witches made it that way. So it can do more than two travels", Kynaston says as we walk

"How many travels can it do now?" I ask

"5", Kynaston replies

"I have a Babylon candle I haven't used it", I say, "Why are you here?"  
"I am here to take you back to Stronghold. Reports are that the witch is closing in on you", Kynaston replies

"Great. Do we know the name of the witch?" I ask

"Witches", Kynaston corrects

I roll my eyes

"_Another star is close our sister. Her name is Angela save her", _the stars says

"I heard that who is Angela?" Kynaston asks

"A friend", I say dialling her number

"Angela", Angela replies picking up

"Angela get to the Cullen house now! You're in danger from dark witches. I know what you are. If you trust Ben then bring him. Come NOW", I order

"Ok. Ok. I will get there quickly. Thank you", Angela says hanging up

"Do we have the name of the witches?" I ask Kynaston

"The stars will know", Kynaston says looking up

I look up, "What are the names of the witches?"

"_Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, one that is unknown", _the stars whisperer

"I know them. They went to my school. We need to leave", I say starting back towards the house

"What do these two look like?" Kynaston asks easily keeping pace with me

"Now that you mention it they _could _of eaten a stars heart to look young. But there is no way to be sure", I say

"_Sister they plan to set fire to the house. You need a plan", _the stars whisperers only to me

"Come on in", I say thinking fast

Kynaston follows me inside were everyone plus Angela and Ben had gathered. Everyone eyes Kynaston he had a sword on his hip.

"Bella will you explain now?" Alice demands

"Bella who is your…", Carlisle lets in hang

"Brother", Kynaston says for him

Carlisle nods, "Who is your brother?"

"This is one of my multiple siblings Kynaston", I say, "Kyn these are Carlisle and his mate Esme, Rosalie and her mate Emmett, Alice and her mate Jasper, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Edward my husband and Renesmee my daughter"

Kynaston grins, "Pleasure to meet you all"

That's when Leah looks Kynaston in the eyes and I see it. Leah stands up and walks to him his eyes on her all the way.

"Everyone back up", I say softly knowing what was going to happen

I take Edward's hand and move everyone back.

"Why? She just imprinted", Jacob asks

"Because she just gave a star her heart and his heart to her", I say softly

Kynaston in a trance pulls her close. The light shines of them. Of a double broken heart repair. I fling up my shield to protect the Cullen's from the light. The light goes down after a minute.

"What is your name?" Kynaston asks Leah light still shinning from him

"Leah", Leah says, "What was all that? Why are you glowing?"

"Brother why don't you sit with Leah and we tell them everything", I say calmly about to drop my physical shield when I feel some people trying to break it, "Edward who is outside?"

"Jessica, and Lauren", Edward says

Kynaston immediately draws his sword.

"_The unknown witch is out there. Planning on killing all vampires but you", _the stars whisper

I know what I must do even if it breaks my heart. But at least my heart will be of no use to them.

"Edward take Nessie and pack only what you can carry. I need to go to Carlisle's office with my brother", I say calmly even if this is going to break me

"Ok. Come on Renesmee", Edward say picking her up and taking her to our room

The others all quickly go to their rooms as I take Kynaston to the sound proof study. Sit down and begin to write three letters. We stay in silence for 5 minutes.

"Why are we here?" Kynaston asks

"Because I need to tell you I am not coming with you all", I say sealing the letters and standing up

"You can't stay behind", Kynaston says

"They are after me. I will distracted them", I say

"They will kill you", Kynaston says

"I am a vampire. My star heart will be hard to get out. They will have to search for some way to get my heart. I want you to promise me something", I say looking in my brothers eyes

"Anything", Kynaston says softly knowing there was no arguing with me

"Keep my family safe. Take them to the Castle in Stormhold. Make sure Father and Mother protect them. Promise me you will protect them", I say

"You have my word", Kynaston says

"You're not allowed to tell them why I stayed behind or anything else. They would just try to save me and get killed", I say

"You know what your giving up? What are grandmother had to put up with?" Kynaston asks

"I know. But it is the only way. Give this letter to Father when you get to Stormhold. And this letter is for my daughter on her 18th birthday and one for her wedding. Give them to her on the respected days. I entrust these to you", I say handing him the three letters and the necklace that was around my neck, "Wrap this up and give it to her on her wedding day"

"I promise", Kynaston says

"I love you brother. Tell everyone I love them to and I will never forget them", I say

"I will. Please try and come home", Kynaston says

"I can't promise anything", I say kissing his cheek, "I must make sure my family has what they need"

I leave the office and got to mine and Edward's room. Nessie was sitting on the bed watching Edward. I unlock a draw and pull out my Babylon candle and 13 snowdrops. I turn to Nessie.

"Ness this is for you. Whenever you are in trouble use it. The fasted way to travel is by candle light. Just light it and think about where you want to go. It only has two uses. Use it wisely", I say handing the candle over

"Why will I need that?" Nessie asks

"Just in case. Now let's go", I say

"Do you have a candle?" Nessie asks

"Yes", I lie, "Here is a snowdrop it protects you from magic. ALWAYS wear it"

I put it on her top.

Everyone was in the living room waiting. I pull Edward to me and kiss him.

"Take these they are snowdrops they will protect you all from magic", I say to my family

"Have you got one?" Alice asks putting hers on

"Yes", I lie, "I have to grab a few things. I will be right behind you"

"I can stay with you", Edward says

"No. Go with Kynaston. I will see you there", I lie again

I hug Nessie and hand her to Jacob.

"Take care of her", I say

"I will. See you when we get to this place you come from", Jacob says

I feel my shield begin to break.

"Go", I say

Kynaston looks at me.

"Go into the forest. Light the candle and travel", I say

"Come on everyone", Kynaston says not letting on what I have planned

One by one they leave through the back door. I know it will most likely will be the last time I see them.

"Go Edward I will be fine. My shield will last", I lie

"Ok love", Edward says kissing me and leaving

I feel my heart break as he leaves I get one last look at my family as they jump over the river. The last look at my husband and daughter. It breaks me.

"Be well", Kynaston says simply

"Take care of them", I say, "Now hurry!"

I feel my shield break just as Kynaston goes out the back. The witches end and I feel the gold chain go around my ankle. A slaves chain.

"Bella where is everyone else?" Jessica asks

That's when there was a flash. I don't turn around.

"Now they are long gone. They are out of your reach", I say

Lauren slaps me. I glare at her.

"Well we will have to come up with a way to get your heart. Half a star is still better then none at all", the older one says

"My heart is broken. So my heart is useless", I say

The older one slaps my hard and I go on the floor.

"Well we have a servant then don't we ladies", the older woman says laughing

Jessica and Lauren laugh. And chain me too. Three servant chains making sure I can't escape. I know my future. I hope my family won't know. I hope now they are safe. The snowdrops will protect them and so will my family...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


End file.
